Patriot Acts
by kj86
Summary: "Patriot Acts" follows Batman and Superman in their struggle for justice in the War on Terror starting from September 11, 2001.
1. Chapter 1

**The Patriot Acts**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Gotham City. September 11, 2001.**_

In an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Gotham, the time is ticking.

"Alfred, send me over the engineering of this detonator," Batman says as he sends a picture to Alfred with his digital Bat phone.

"Sir, I have sent a diagram of the closest design match. Please let me know if I can be of further service," Alfred says from the other end confident that Ra's Al Ghul's plans will soon be foiled.

"You know, it's strange Alfred. This configuration almost seems too simple for Ra's," Batman says as he deactivates the chemical bomb. "Alfred, tell Dick to bring the Batwing. This thing can't stay any longer."

"Will do, sir. Right away."

"It just doesn't add up," Batman thinks to himself as he ties the bomb in a net to be hoisted by the Batwing. Without hesitation, a commanding explosion interrupts his next thought. Never had Bruce felt a sound so impactful.

He sees a ceiling window in the middle of the dusty, rotting warehouse, and shoots his grappling gun breaking the glass of a panel and latching onto the roof. He soars with his cape extended and arrives at the window. Peeking his head out of the window, he turned his head to see a burning stack of urban metal. It looked like a skyscraper had become a newly lit cigar.

Getting to his feet, Batman hears the Batwing behind him. He attaches the bomb to the jet as Robin lets down a hydraulic rope for him to grab. Batman crawls in the passenger seat and Robin takes off. "First time driving the Wing and I've got a bomb underneath me."

"You'll catch on. Look, Robin, we need to get rid of this quick. I think there's more where this came from."

"I noticed," Robin says as he looks at the burning stack now in the distance.

The duo continues over the Atlantic Ocean with the bomb hanging slightly below. "Attach the bomb to the Bat Rocket and aim for the Moon," Batman orders. Robin presses buttons on the control panel and sends the rocket and attached bomb out of this planet.

Robin turns the plane around. "Where to now?"

"Alfred, what's the status of the Twin Towers," Batman asks through the Batwing's central video unit.

"Master Bruce, it has just come to my attention that the Twin Towers have been attacked by a passenger plane.

"There are more planes out there. I just know it. Al Ghul set us up with that chemical bomb so his goons could have us distracted."

"Sir, there are three planes that have just been found well off course on the East Coast."

"Send me those tracking digits, Alfred. Robin we've got some damage control to take over. We'll split up. I'll take the miniature unit."

"The miniature unit? No excuse me, Batman, I don't know if you'd fit," Robin says as he trades Batman his seat. Robin runs to the middle of the jet and climbs a ladder to the mini-jet below. "All ready for ejection, Batman!"

Batman ejects Robin as they head for two of the three planes off course.

_**Meanwhile in Metropolis...**_

While working from a typewriter on his latest story, Clark Kent is surveying Metropolis with his super-senses.

"There's nothing going on in the city, but I can't help but feeling like something is very wrong," Clark thinks to himself.

"Clark, I want that paper on my desk in one hour. I don't understand why it takes you so long to write these sometimes," a voice says in passing.

"I'll have it on your desk in thirty minutes, Mr. White," Clark replies while looking at a nearby television monitor with a report on Gotham City.

"Perry, God damn it, Clark! Perry!" Clark's boss screams as he goes back into his office.

"Oh, my God, Clark! Have you heard?" Clark looks over to find Lois Lane pointing towards the television.

"Heard what?" Clark turns his full attention to Lois and the television.

"A passenger plane was just hijacked and flown into one of the Twin Towers."

"My God, I-uhh, that's horrible," Clark says aloud as he looks horrified at the events unfolding out of his reach.

"I knew there was something going on," Clark thinks to himself. "I've got to get to the east coast as soon as possible. My senses tell me this is just the beginning."

"Here's that paper you wanted, Mr. White." He slaps the paper on his boss's desk as he rushes towards the elevator.

"It's Perry, Clark! And where the hell are you off to?"

"Off to get another story for The Planet!"

"Try turning this one in a little earlier, Clark," Perry screams as the elevator door almost closes.

Lois Lane pulls the door apart. "Where are you headed to so soon?"

"I'm running late for an interview on my next story, Lois. I really have to be going."

"Well, say goodbye next time," Lois says resting her arm on the elevator door.

"I'll try better next time. Be safe, Lois," Clark pushes the button to the first floor in hopes of sending Lois the message that he is in a rush.

"You too. You know, Clark, you look really good in red," Lois says catching Clark off guard for a brief second until she points to the red tie he is wearing with his button-up collar to clarify.

"Oh, yes," Clark realizes his red tie. For a second, he forgot he was wearing red already. "You look wonderful, Lois, but this story isn't going to write itself."

"Bye, Clark."

The door closes. The elevator is empty but Clark notices a video camera atop the elevator.

"Can't change in here," Clark thinks to himself. He patiently waits for the bell to ring for the first floor. He exits amidst a crowd of other workers and businesspeople to make his wardrobe change in the bathroom.

After putting on the cape, Superman rushes out of the bathroom, bursts out of the building and soars into the air.

"There's Superman!" someone yells from the crowd outside as Superman zips past Perry White's office and causes his coffee to spill.

Perry doesn't see Superman outside but he hears the familiar sound and sighs at the spilled coffee, "Looks like we may have a story today after all."

**It's a bird… It's a plane…**

In a flash, Superman bullets from the Midwestern city of Metropolis to the aid of the hijacked planes on the eastern coast. Gotham has been attacked, but it seems Gotham may only be the beginning. Superman senses that one of these airborne planes is heading straight for the nation's capital.

"Batman and Robin already have the other two. I'll take this one to safety, and then make sure Gotham's heroes have the situation under control," Superman says to himself while approaching the belly of American Airlines #77.

"This trajectory… It's heading straight for the Pentagon!" Superman exclaims. "Not in my lifetime!" he thinks to himself.

Realizing that the cockpit cabin has been locked and enclosed, Superman senses an opportunity.

Superman immediately punches a whole in the floor of the cockpit. The airplane's speed forces all but one of the piloting hijackers to be expelled from the cabin. Superman begins to guide the plane toward the ground while the one remaining hijacker is trapped by his seatbelt. The force of the hole in the cockpit causes his body to shake viciously. The hijacker screams in Arabic as the plane is brought down to safety.

Upon landing in an empty clearing somewhere in Maryland, Superman grabs the hijacker out of his seatbelt, knocks him in the face, and throws him over his back. He then flies back into the air to gather the remaining, sky-falling hijackers.

Superman knocks each one of them unconscious until all five are stacked upon his back or being carried in his arms. Superman heads towards the Pentagon to turn them in, but before he leaves the area, he is met by a group of military helicopters.

"Superman!" a voice is propelled from one of the helicopter's loud speakers. "You can return the hijackers to us."

Superman brings the hijackers to one of the copters and before any more can be said, he darts off to check on Batman and Robin. He sensed that they had already managed to ground the remaining two planes themselves.

In rural Pennsylvania, Superman finds Robin with a successfully grounded airplane. The hijackers are each tied up to different parts of the grounded plane. One is roped on each wing, and one or two on the cockpit.

"Robin, how'd you manage to do all of this by yourself?" Superman is shocked at Boy Wonder's abilities.

"Well, let's just say I'm used to having my feet in tight situations," Robin replies. "But what we really need to worry about is making sure Batman is okay, and getting these criminals turned into the authorities."

"You're right, Robin. Listen, you make sure the civilians here are okay and keep these criminals here. I can tell the military is already on its way. They should be able to take care of the rest from there. Once they're here, head back to Gotham to find us. I'll make sure Batman is in no trouble."

Just outside of Gotham, off a New Jersey interstate, Superman finds Batman with the last intercepted plane. The plane is severely damaged, on fire, and Batman has corralled the civilians away from it at a safe distance.

As Superman approaches Batman, he notices that Batman's demeanor appears grim but this is nothing that Superman hasn't experienced before with the Dark Knight. Batman despises violence, and yet he has struggled all his life to fight something which takes more than a superhero to destroy.

"Batman, are all of the hijackers accounted for?" Superman asks.

Batman doesn't answer. He simply raises his head and sets his eyes on Superman's.

"Batman, do you have the hijackers in your possession?" Superman persists.

"For the first time, I have allowed myself to do something I swore I never would," Batman replies. He looks at the wreckage in shame.

Superman focuses his eyes on all the civilians. "Are all of the civilians fine?"

"They're probably scarred by the experience but they're all alive."

"Batman, I don't understand. What is wrong? You have saved these innocent human lives."

"And in so doing, I have ended the lives of others. It was not my intention, but sometimes the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. A man killed my parents right in front of me, and I never wanted this! There's no justice in death! There is only darkness."

"And what about those people over there, Batman? Don't you see that you have saved them from the violent choices of those hijackers? If it hadn't been for you, if you hadn't taken the measures you saw fit, where would these innocent civilians all be right now? That man who shot your parents may not have deserved for any one person to choose his death. But I won't hesitate to say that in that moment, if someone saw him raise that gun to your family, he invited death into his life. He made that an option for anyone who might have wanted to save your parents."

"When the world hears what happens…" Batman begins, taking a long pause. Silence penetrates the two heroes as they stand toe-to-toe, capes flowing in the wind. The large interstate behind them is empty, hanging on their conversation - the certainty of the gods.

"I won't be around," Batman finishes. "There's nothing to celebrate in death."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oval Office. September 12, 2001**

The President of the United States is busy reading over a briefing about the terrorist attacks of the previous day. He carries over the folder to a window near his desk. Standing by the desk, he smokes a cigar looking out on the capital—a vantage point many men have looked out before him. Their ghosts, their memories, their breaths give him chills sometimes when he is in deep contemplation. This is one of those times.

A red telephone on his desk rings. He takes a break from his cigar and his thoughts to answer.

"Kolby, what have we got, son?"

"Mr. President, Superman has arrived and is ready to see you," the president's secretary replies.

"Send him in," the president says as he hangs up the phone.

"Mr. President," Superman greets the president as he enters the Oval Office.

"It's good to see you, Superman. Care for a cigar?"

"Sorry, I don't smoke," Superman kindly replied. "It's bad for your lungs."

"Yeah, well, don't go telling the tobacco industry that. They've been one of my most consistent donors over the years. Don't see a reason why a good American like yourself shouldn't be allowed to enjoy a good cigar every now and then, but I'm afraid we're not here to talk about tobacco."

"I'm well aware why you called me here sir so there's no need to waste time with small talk. You called upon Batman and me to discuss yesterday's attacks, available intelligence, and to ask us if we are interested in helping out abroad."

"Supes, I know you know what's going on so I'm not going to waste either of our times, but there are some things you can tell me."

"Shoot," Superman interjects urging the president to continue.

The president takes a shot of what appears to be scotch before asking, "Why the hell is Batman not here- and what the hell am I going to have to do to get him on board with this?"

"Listen, Mr. President, Batman saved those innocent people on the plane by doing something he swore to himself he never would."

"What? Take down a plane? I don't get it."

"Batman doesn't kill, Mr. President. It's that simple. And this time, he did. If he ever is going to join us again, it's probably going to be on his own terms."

The president smokes another cigar while he and Superman are illuminated by the light of the window. In a moment of silence and understanding, their figures seem to meet with the ghosts of the building – if only for a second.

"Tell you what, you get Batman and Robin on board with this, and I don't give a damn what the terms are. We've got a country to protect, and I'm not about to argue logistics when there are lives on the line," the president says pointing to his folder. "Somewhere right now, Ra's Al Ghul, Osama bin Laden, and a bunch of terrorist cells are plotting their next attack. Justice can't wait, Superman. The world can't wait."

"I'll be off now, Mr. President. I'll visit them to see what's going on. Their expertise and equipment will be invaluable to our mission."

Superman walks to the door and just before he exits, the president interrupts his exit, "Oh, Superman!"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"One more thing," the president says as Superman looks confused for a few brief seconds, "I like the colors, son." The president points with his cigar to the red, white, and blue design of Superman's costume.

Superman gives a quick smile. "Thank you, Mr. President."

**Back in Gotham – just outside Wayne Manor**

"Who have I become?" Bruce asks as he falls to his knees. The grave in front of him simply reads "Wayne." He places his right hand on his parent's tombstone. The gates of the cemetery stand close behind him, and the gates of Wayne Manor are just down the road.

Bruce's face is solid stone. He is overwhelmed with anger at himself, confusion, and emptiness. His face lets none of this show except for a slowly gathering buildup of water in his eyes. Eventually, a single tear drop falls from Bruce's eyelash and lands upon the earth covering his parents.

As Bruce looks into the tombstone, he recalls the mugger killing his parents in front of his eyes. He remembers the raised gun, the face of the killer, and above all, he remembers the promise he made to them.

"Have I broken the promise?" Bruce asks himself putting his face into his hands to stop the memories from intruding upon his thought.

Suddenly, the morning sun beams a wide, large light through the mild cloud coverage. Bruce fixes his gaze, starting from the sky, toward the point of illumination. Waving proudly in the light is an American flag in the cemetery. It has not yet been placed at half-mast by its caretakers. It stands strong, certain, prevailing, and in this moment it is as if Bruce's parents are sending him a message from above.

Looking back into the sky and back at his parents' grave, Bruce suddenly looks more determined, more certain. He remembers the faces of the innocent Americans he saved. He imagines the violence that might have occurred and thinks, "Maybe Superman was right."

"Let this be a renewal of the promise," Bruce says out loud to his parents before leaving back down the road to Wayne Manor. Batman is renewed.

**The Batcave**

"Sir, have you seen Dick today?" Alfred asks after entering the Batcave with Bruce's brunch. "He's not been in his quarters since he returned last night, and I have seen no sign of his motorcycle today."

"No, Alfred, I can't say I have," Bruce replies from his research station.

Pictures and information on Ra's Al Ghul, Osama Bin Laden, and a map of Afghanistan are visible on the extremely large computer monitor connected to an equally large keyboard.

"All those attackers are members of a Middle Eastern terrorist network called Al Qaeda, Alfred," Bruce continues while ignoring the absence of Robin. "This man, Osama bin Laden, is the leader of that network. It appears Ra's Al Ghul has managed to finally find someone with the manpower to carry out the destruction of humanity that he's always wanted."

"I certainly suspect that the assistance of Dick on this case may be useful. I might also mention you have a few missed calls from the president and a gentleman called "Superman" wishing to speak with you this afternoon, sir. It may serve you well to return messages from the leader of the free world. And it certainly would do us all some good to know Dick's whereabouts."

"Sometimes I'm not sure who the leader of the free world is—the president or his buddy Superman. Send Superman down here when he arrives," Bruce replies. "I'll try to get in contact with Dick and the president in the meantime."

Alfred departs and Bruce thinks to himself, "Where has Dick gone to?"

**Superman Arrives**

"Right this way, sir," Alfred says as he directs Superman to the Bat Cave through a secret passage hidden in one of Bruce's bookshelves that revolves a hidden door.

"You know, sometimes I think I chose the wrong profession," Superman comments to Alfred as he takes note of the luxury in which Batman resides. Alfred and Superman then enter a door at the end of the secret room which takes them down to the base of the Batcave via stairway.

"Sir, our aforementioned, caped friend is present. I will leave the two of you to your conversation," Alfred says as Bruce comes into his sight working on his computer.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Bruce," Superman greets Bruce with a handshake as the two greet at the foot of the staircase.

"Clark," Batman returns the handshake. "Or is it Kal-El?"

"Identity can never be an easy thing for me, can it?"

"It's not only you with that problem," Bruce says giving a rare smirk.

"Listen, Bruce, the president has been trying to get in touch with you. What we're trying to arrange is a full-scale operation between us in Afghanistan. I need you to help me because you've dealt with Ra's Al Ghul before. You know his tricks, his tendencies."

"You don't need to say anymore, Clark, I'm on board. Just do me a favor and promise me one thing. Promise me that when we go to Afghanistan to take down the men who did this," Bruce points to the burning tower on his computer monitor. "Promise me that we won't use their methods to take them down. I want these men arrested and put on military and criminal trials. Death would be the easy way out for these men, and I don't intend to become an international terrorist myself. That's not what this country needs, and frankly, it's not what I need right now."

Superman puts his hand on Batman's shoulder, "Bruce, that's a promise I can make. And after speaking with the president, I think he's willing to work with you on your own terms. That shouldn't be an issue."

"If that's the case, we better get started now. Let's meet back in Washington in the morning. I have a few more things to finish here on the research end before we make our trip overseas."

"I will see you in Washington, Bruce."

"See you in Washington," Bruce tells Clark as he departs in a flash.

**Phone a President**

Bruce picks up the phone in the cave right next to his computer monitor which displays a phone number with the name "Mr. President" displaying on the monitor.

The phone rings.

"Hello, I need to talk to the president, please," Bruce says in his deeper Batman voice.

"Sir, the president is not taking direct calls right now but perhaps I could leave a message," the president's assistant says.

"This is Batman, and the president is going to want to take this call."

"Ohhh, errrmmm, give me a second, sir."

The president's assistant puts Batman on hold and pages over to the Oval Office. "Mr. President, there's a phone call for you."

"God damn it, Kolby! I told you I'm not taking any phone calls right now," the president yells.

"Mr. President, it's Batman, and he says you're going to want to take this call."

"How in the Hell do you know it's Batman anyway, Kolby?" the president asks his trusted assistant.

"Well sir, I'm taking his word for it, but he has the signature deep voice… And his caller ID is listed as 'The Batcave.'"

"Kolby, I guess you better send me through."

The line is picked up and the president opens with, "Hello…" a brief pause of white noise fills their ears, "Batman, is that you?"

"You were expecting someone different?"

"Son, with the damned internets these days, I don't know much of what to expect when it comes to technology."

"Listen, Mr. President, I don't have long to talk. Just know I'm in on the mission. Superman and I have discussed things over. I just want you to know that this mission will be completed swiftly, efficiently, and on my own terms."

"And what are your terms, Batman?"

"Number one, the government aids us with intelligence but stays out of our way. No military unless we request it," Batman says before he is briefly interrupted by the President.

"That I think we can do, Bats."

"Number two, no civilian casualties, no invasions, no military action on your end unless we specify. Bill us as the arsenal for freedom if you must, but protect our soldiers and protect the innocents in Afghanistan. The last thing we need is to create more enemies," Batman ends his statement and hangs up the phone.

"I think we can manage that Batman. After talking with Superman, I…" The president pauses, takes a look at the phone, and realizes that Batman has disappeared from the phone line without even so much as the sound of a phone hitting the clip. The president pages over to Kolby.

"How may I help you Mr. President?"

"Damn it, Kolby. You were right. It's him, and he's on board."

"Good news sir. Were you able to verify his identity?"

"I'd say I got the confirmation I was looking for," the president smiled and took a puff of his cigar. "You know, this country is going to be okay after all, son. We've got the good ones on our side, Kolby."

"I hope the rest of your day goes well, Mr. President. Get some sleep tonight."

"Kolby, I don't think that's going to be a problem for anyone but Al Ghul and bin Laden tonight. Bastards over there better hold on tight because we've got two human bodies full of good old-fashioned American justice headed right their way."

**Packing Up**

As Bruce packs up his equipment in the Batcave for his journey beginning the next morning, Alfred goes to the second story of Wayne Manor to help pack some clothing.

After packing up some extra military-grade desert attire, Alfred begins to carry the sports bag with Bruce's items towards the cave. Before he can make it downstairs, he drops the bag right next to Dick's room and notices that the door seems a bit odd. Peeking inside, Alfred notices a peculiar color combination on Dick's bed.

"Master Grayson, are you home sir?" Alfred calls out to no response. Feeling certain that he will not be intruding, Alfred enters the room and immediately sees Dick's Robin costume on the bed with a note attached to it. A window to Dick's room is open and the drapes are flowing from the wind.

As Alfred reads the note, his face first appears perplexed or confused but slowly turns into somberness with a strange combination of pride.

Picking up the note, costume, and bag, Alfred returns to the Batcave.

"Find the sandstorm suit, Alfred?"

"Sir, I believe I've found quite enough for the day. You may want to have a look at this," the noble butler says as he hands the note to Bruce. Alfred points to the costume held carefully in both of his hands. It is folded perfectly with no drooping off the sides. On top sits Dick's signature Robin mask. Alfred notes, "I found this with that note just now on Master Grayson's bed. I'm afraid the window was open in the room as well."

Bruce suddenly strikes a concerned, perplexed face towards the suit and the note. He begins to read.

"_Bruce,_

_This note is goodbye but I'm not really leaving._

_I'm ready now, and so is Gotham._

_Thanks for everything and good luck in Afghanistan,_

_Dick_

_P.S. Somebody else may need this suit someday. I've got my own now."_


End file.
